Chronicles of the Cursed Ones
by AlexRyder7
Summary: Two experiments go through a journey together and becomes really good friends with each other.
1. Login Entry 00: The 2 Aura Experiments!

**Log-in Entry 00: The Aura Experiments (Prologue)**

_In a region named Sinnoh, in the area of Snowpoint City. There was a young boy that had an illness that was deadly to him who lived in a huge home. The father of this child grew more and more irritated each day when the boy still had the illness. So he decided to take the matters to their own hands. The reason why he was irritated is because the child had a lot of potential within in him and he wants to use the boy. He gathered all the materials that he needed were the bodies of a few Lucario's to examine the power of the aura and extract it to the child and to some other Pokemon to heal an the illness. The child did not know of this but when he came back from playing with the Pokemon outside and he entered his house and saw no one home. He felt a bit anxious and wondered where his parents went so he decided to search around his huge home. During his search, somebody came up behind him from the shadows, and when he turned around it was too late. He was knocked out unconscious. By the time he woke up, he found himself in a glass tube surrounded by some liquid substance with oxygen tubes attached to him._

"_Where… am I…?" he thought but when he finally started to see more clearly, he saw his parents killed a two Lucarios and had one white Riolu in chains. It was pulling on the chains harshly for each pull it almost broke off the wall but since it was reinforced, you can just hear the metal clanking and thumps from the metal. When the two scientists turned to the boy, they just smiled and unsealed the boy from his water prison and the equipment came off him. When he looked up he was frightened and backed away. When he put his hands up blue flames just flared up around his hands. One of the scientists just grinned and walked closer to the boy._

"_SOMEONE HELP!" the boy shouted with fear in his heart. That one scientist just continued to walk up to the child and the white Riolu saw the boy and sensed his fear. It immediately broke off the chains and knocked out the two mysterious scientists._

"_T-Thank you…" The child said with his heart relieved from his fear. The white Riolu just smiled weakly then looked at the two corpses of the Lucarios. The boy looked at the Riolu with worry and looked down then he saw a blue fire surrounded the white Riolu's paw and saw him strike the two unconscious scientists to their deaths. When the face masks came off the boy saw his father dead. He just fell to his knees and started crying and when the white Riolu saw him crying he went to him and just started whining a bit and licked the boy's face to try to cheer him up. When the boy stopped wiping his tears away, he just looked at the Riolu and patted his head._

_We both lost something but you still lost your mother and father… I am sorry… really I am… if my father hadn't-"The boy was interrupted by the white Riolu's paw. It just shook its head and the two just walked out of the laboratory and ended up in front of their house._

_"My father… did this… power hungry… ok wait… you still don't have a name… Hm… your name is now Shiy." The boy smiled and the white Riolu just jumped happily._

_"Oh right… My name is Hyuzyn Zephyr… or Hyu for short. Let's go!" The child said happily and grabbed Riolu then ran into his house. The two were not aware what was going to happen next in their lives. Well many years later._


	2. Login Entry 01: A Dark Day

**Log-in Entry 01:**

After the day of the incident in Snowpoint City, Hyu was deep in slumber in his room and as for Shiy he slept against the wall sitting against it. After a minute, the door to his room creaking open slowly. A rather young woman came into the room, her skin was pale white as the snow, and her hair was the sheer color of silver. She wore a deep purple dress along with a black-beaded necklace. She walked up to Hyu's bed and smiled then shook him in his sleep.

"Hyuzyn, my child, wake up or you will be late for school again," she said in a soothing tone. The boy tossed and turned for a while then woke up blinking. He sat up then rubbed his eyes from his sleep then stopped and turned his head to the young woman.

"Hello Mother, good morning!" Hyu said cheerfully with energy. The white Riolu raised one of its eyes and looked at the two with a small grin across his face. The child's mother walked out of the child's room without saying morning to him and he frowned about that until… she came back with pokemon trainer gear.

"Good morning and Happy Birthday my little Hyuzyn," she said with a faint smile on here face. The boy jumped out of his bed quickly and ran to his mother hugging her in the process. Shiy just chuckled at this and got up from his resting place.

"Thank you mother! I always wanted Pokemon Trainer Gear!" Hyu said happily. His mother patted his head and the boy smiled then stopped hugging her and gave her a kiss on the cheek of her face. The mother laughed then handed Hyu the stuff. She walked out of the room with Shiy following behind her. The child shuts the door quickly and takes off his purple colored t-shirt and sweats then starts to put on his new clothing. In the ne next couple of minutes, the door to his room opened. He wore a cobalt jacket, a black t-shirt underneath it, blue jeans, also a black and red headset to over his wild silver hair. Hyu rushed down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. The boy's mother and Shiy turn to Hyu's attention and just smirked.

"These clothes are really comfy mother! Thanks!" the boy exclaimed. The white Riolu smirked and walked to the boy and they gave each other a high five. Then Hyu's mom then walked to him and gave him two lunch bags.

"Time for you to go Hyuzyn," she spoke softly. The boy held the two lunch bags confused and the mother simply laughed at this.

"You are taking your little friend to school Hyuzyn. You simply can keep him here alone while I am at work," she explained to her son. The boy looked at Shiy then blinked then returned his gaze to his mother and nodded.

"Okay mother! I will take my friend with me," replied Hyu with energy. Shiy just tilted his head to the side while Hyu walked to Shiy.

"Ri…?" the white Riolu blinked with confusion. The boy grabbed one of Shiy's paws and pulled the pokemon along with him towards the outside door. The white Riolu struggled to stay inside the house and Hyu notices this. He took out a Enigma berry out one of the lunch bags and showed it to the stubborn white Riolu.

"Ri… Ri…?" Shiy examined the new fruit he had never seen. He takes the small fruit and swiftly eats the berry. When he finished the fruit his eyes glimmered with happiness.

"Like it?" the boy asked laughing.

"Ri!" Shiy replied happily. Hyu was laughing when he saw the white Riolu was asking for more.

"You will get more once we get to school Shiy." The boy told the white pokemon. Hyu ran out the house first and was a pretty good distance away from Shiy. The white Riolu saw him running off with the berries and chased after him. He caught up to the boy in less than ten seconds. Hyu was impressed by Shiy's speed and laughed. When the two arrived in front of the school, Shiy looked up to the tall building that stood in front of them. Hyu opened the door and the white Riolu ran inside. The boy gasped and ran after his pokemon friend.

"Shiy your not suppose to run in the halls or you will-," before Hyu was able to finish his sentence, he slipped and slid across the hallway. The Riolu looked behind him and saw the boy heading his way in a fast pace and tried running faster but fell back when Hyu caught up and they both slid until they got into the classroom that they were going to. A huge crashing noise was made along with a few glasses breaking.

"Hyuzyn Zephyr, not again! This is the fifth time this week!" a female voice echoed throughout the whole school grounds.

"Oh crap…" Hyu muttered under his breath while he was under a pile of backpacks with Shiy. The white Riolu just threw off the backpacks easily and helped the boy up. The two looked at each other and laughed hard. The teacher was about to yell at Hyu until…

"Sorry Mrs. May, I had to get to class on time." The boy tried explaining without laughing. Riolu just snickered for what had happened then he turned his attention to the other students that were staring at him.

"Hyuzyn Zephyr- Wait… your laughing… and have a new pokemon friend… What's his name?" Mrs. May asked with a gentle smile. The two were gazing at the other students then the boy looked at his teacher and nodded.

"This is Shiy, the white Riolu. A new friend of mine, which I met yesterday." Hyu explained while Shiy just stared back at the other students.

"That's good that you made a friend Hyuzyn, now go take your seat behind Miyun." She replied to the child. The boy nodded and started walking to his desk while his friend followed him. Hyu stopped by Miyun and the two exchanged smiles to each other.

"Good morning Hyuzyn, now sit!" she commanded. Hyu just sweatdropped and laughed, Shiy on the other hand just stood right next to the desk that the boy was going to sit at. The boy went then sat on his chair the only problem that he had to deal with is sit there for five minutes till role call… that's the only thing he hated doing most, sitting still.

After five minutes pass…

All the students ran out of the room, running through the hall then outside of the school. Hyu and Shiy just walked it and exited out of the classroom and school building. When they reached outside they saw that the students were having a snowball fight. Shiy watched the students have fun while Hyu just walked to an old dead tree that was a bit beaten up. He started punching and kicking it while that happened there was sounds of cracking but didn't show it on the dead tree. When the Riolu heard the noises that Hyu was making, he turned his head toward his direction and laughed. He walked up to the boy and the child continued to kick and punch the tree.

"Hiyah! Zah!" Hyu yelled while he struck the tree until he noticed Shiy and stopped. He turned to Shiy and was sweating a bit.

"Hiya Shiy! I am just practicing how to fight. Martial Arts are interesting to me and I am trying to learn them. The Pokemon just lightly pushed the boy to the side and stepped in front of the dead tree.

"Oh, you want to try? Go ahead! I wanna see what you can do." Hyu said exhausted. Shiy nodded then goes into a fighter stance and his paws start to flare up with a deep blue fire. Then he just punched the center of the tree without much force and his blue flames go away. Hyu blinked and stared at the tree until it fell into pieces.

"Whoa! Shiy that's awesome!" Hyu exclaimed while the white Riolu laughed softly. Then the two heard murmuring behind them and when they turned around.

"Ri, ri, lu." Muttered Shiy under his breath. Hyu just grabbed Shiy then the bell rang meaning it was time to get back into class. The students just walked back to the school buildings while Hyu just ran while dragging Shiy along into the classroom and sighed. The boy just sat in his desk while Shiy stood there. Near the end of the school day, Hyu packed up his stuff in his backpack since it was almost time to get out of school he took out the lunch bags. The white Riolu heard the ruffling of the bags and turned his head to them.

"As I said, here is your food." Hyu said holding out the bag of berries. The white Riolu snatched the bag quickly and started eat the berries quickly. The boy laughed at how the pokemon ate his food then saw that he finished it quickly. After they were done with their lunch the bell rang and all the students ran out except the two. When they exited the building they just walked. During their walk back home they came across a wild injured Sneasel. Hyu walked up to the pokemon with a worried look on his face while the ice pokemon snarled at him. Shiy analyzed Hyu wondering what he is going to do.

"Don't be frightened… here eat this Sitrus berry, it will patch you up." Hyu explained to the ice pokemon. He held it out and the Sneasel quickly took it and devoured it. The injuries on the ice pokemon disappeared and it smiled then puts up her claws for a handshake. The two smiled and exchanged handshakes. Hyu turned his attention back to Shiy and waved to him to come over. The white Riolu walked over to the boy and the ice pokemon.

"Sorry… I have to go Sneasel… Mother might get worried about me so, goodbye." Hyu explained to the ice pokemon and the she understood. The two started walking to their home until they stopped half way across from it. They saw the Pokemon Rangers and the Police Department. The boy saw his mother crying near the door entrance and he tries to run to her but Shiy pulled onto Hyu and leapt high into a tree.

"Shiy, what are you doing!? I ha-"Shiy puts his paw to cover the boy's mouth and tried silencing him. Hyu muffled then stopped when he saw the rangers and the police starting to leave. When one of the rangers started to walk by the tree that they were hiding in, she just stood there. The white Riolu stood calm while the boy started getting a bit anxious wondering why they were hiding but stood quiet.

"Ranger Rei, we have to report back to the Ranger Base immediately!" called out one of the other rangers in a distance.

"Roger!" Rei shouted back then ran after the other officials. After all of those officials left, Shiy jumped down with Hyu and landed safely on the ground. Then the boy starts making a dash to his house while the white Riolu just sighed and stood behind. When the boy entered his home, he heard the cries of pain from his mother and walked to her. Hyu saw her crying deeply.

"M-Mother… are you all right?" He asked worriedly. The mother got up quickly then grabbed a glass ornament and threw it at Hyu barely missing him by an inch. The glass shattered and one of the pieces scratched his face making him bleed a little.

"Get away you horrible child!" She cried out while the boy was frightened then looked down towards the small table and saw the information about how his father was killed. He backed away then turned and ran out of his house. The small white pokemon saw and knew what had happen in there. When Hyu stopped by Shiy, there was tears falling from his eyes but all he did was wiped them away.

"Shiy… let's get out of here… we have to flee from Snowpoint City." Hyu said in a sad low tone but stopped talking then had a serious expression on his face. The Riolu nodded then the two started running when the heard a siren heading toward their way. Within his old home including Shiy left a mother's heart broken from the boy's point of view.

**Back in the house of Hyu's mother…**

"My little Hyuzyn… I am sorry… flee from here… don't let Team Galactic catch you… I know what your father true intentions were…" She muttered under her breath then the police and rangers came in but something was different about these authorities. They had a G in crested on to their uniforms. An old man with black hair came through the door's entrance and walked up the sobbing mother.

"My, my Neru, I thought I made it perfectly clear to you that the experiments will be mine… I warned you what would happen if you were against this…" the old man snapped at his fingers and some sort of red and blue colored gun was handed to him.

"I will rather die for my son than to hand him to you the likes of you!" Neru replied with all her courage. The old man looked at her with disgust then backhanded her. She fell to the ground then stood right up with a blood-stained mouth.

"Those children with that pokemon friend of his are nothing but experiments now!" exclaimed the old man.

"B-Bastard… I won't let you get my child Rukaro!" Neru cries out. The old man grits his teeth then pulls the trigger on the unusual gun. The rooms were flashed with dark red lights and there was a woman screaming in agonizing pain.

**Back with the two run aways…**

Hyu raised his head then turns his head towards the direction of his old home and starts to worry about his dear mother Neru. Shiy's tail and ears droop down knowing he heard the screams of Neru but then he then raised his spirit up and tugged onto Hyu's shirt to remind him that they were in a blizzard, so they had to worry about themselves. They entered a cave they finally found when the boy entered it his small body was all shivering from the freezing cold. His whole body felt numb as if he can't even walk on his own but he persisted and kept going. The two stopped and sat against the cave wall and got comfortable before falling asleep. The two knew that they would need their strength for tomorrow so they rested for the rest of that night.


End file.
